Shigekuni Yamamoto (Seireitou)
:"The Soul burns up though Heaven descends." - Tite Kubo Shigekuni Yamamoto (山本重國, Yamamoto Shigekuni) is the founder of the Genryū and subsequent founder of the Shinō Academy. He wore the title of Genryūsai (元柳斎, Genryuusai) to denote his mastery and devotion to the aforementioned school of combat. Having been feared as a sword demon by the Shinigami and the Quincy alike, Yamamoto stood as the strongest and wisest of his era as well as all those who came before and after him. A beacon of justice, Yamamoto had stood as the Captain-Commander of the militant Gotei 13 as well as the Captain of its First Division, his lieutenant being Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, having held the position ever since the organization's beginnings until the moment of his death at the hands of the Vandenreich's leader, Juhabach. Upon his end, he did not reincarnate as a human but instead ascended onto Asadal to reincarnate as a Harajin, having reacquired his youth and having been spiritually and physically restored to the point in time of his life of which he was at his most powerful. Appearance Having stood to be one of the oldest Shinigami within the Soul Society of his time, Yamamoto had bore a significantly aged appearance. Despite this, his piercing red eyes had not diminished their flames from his youth. His most prominent aspect during his life was his long white beard that extended past his chest. His elder features were emphasized by his multiple scars spread across his entire body, but most significantly were two scars that cross each other on his forehead. It was for this reason that he was nicknamed by many Shinigami for this, but was still addressed as "Eijisai-dono" by his lieutenant. As a Captain, Yamamoto donned the white haori with the ensignia of the First Division on its back, having been worn over his shoulders which slightly covered up his standard black kosode, hanging behind him and waving brilliantly in the wind, as if it were to display his leadership over the other haori-wearing Captains. As a younger man, Yamamoto bears the same clothing he does in his present time, albeit for his haori having shortened sleeves. His glowing white hair was instead a jet black color, with his facial hair being restricted to a thick mustache and his hair worn in a traditional topknot showing signs of thinning already. During this time, he had only one scar etched above his right eye. This is the form that Yamamoto had taken upon reincarnating as a Harajin, albeit he now wears a long-sleeved variation of his haori. Personality As the first and former Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto is highly respected by most of the Shinigami, most notably Sajin Komamura, who views Yamamoto as a benefactor who saved his life. Also the embodiment of conviction, Yamamoto follows the laws and regulations of Soul Society to the letter, and expects the same of others. He is not a man to tolerate insubordination, and is vocal with those who attempt to act in such a manner. He is quick to anger in the face of possible betrayal, and can be quite aggressive in combat. He has a habit of referring to those he faces in battle as "youngster" and he also refers to a battle as a "beating" or "punishment". When in a state of peace, he carries himself with an air of frailty, even to the point where he has fallen asleep standing while awaiting Shunsui Kyōraku's arrival for a meeting. Due to years of experience, Yamamoto very rarely shows any sign of distress or surprise, usually responding by opening one or two of his eyes, which are partially closed slits for the majority of the time. Yamamoto is very loyal to Soul Society and takes his duties very seriously, expecting the same from the rest of the Gotei 13. His loyalty is so great that he is willing to sacrifice himself and the Gotei 13 in order to defeat Sōsuke Aizen, believing it to be their duty to lay down their lives for the sake of the Soul Society if necessary. Another example where Yamamoto shows his loyalty, is when he become visibly angry when Shunsui, Byakuya and Zaraki lose their haoris and show little regret; to him the haori represents their status as captains. Yamamoto appreciates Eastern cultures and is a master at the Japanese tea ceremony, and subsequently dislikes the "Western" traditions preferred by his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. Yamamoto holds a tea session every month in the 1st Division quarters for every member of the division. He plaits his own beard and arranges its ends once a month. He also likes to be rubbed down with a dry towel while exposed to the sun on his balcony. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Innate Abilities Zanjutsu Master Hakuda Master Hōhō Master Kidō Master Zanpakutō Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火, "Flowing Flame Blade" or "Flowing Sword, Young Fire") is the name of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanpakutō. His Zanpakutō is the oldest, most powerful fire type and has greater attack power than all other Zanpakutō in Soul Society. In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff which can be used like a spear. At any time, Yamamoto can instantly remove that disguise, by peeling off the wood, to reveal its true form of a standard katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Its power is so great that even the strongest of Shinigami are afraid of it even in its sealed form. *'Shikai:' It is released by the command "Reduce All Creation to Ash" (万象一切灰燼と為せ, banshō issai kaijin to nase). *'Bankai:' Zanka no Tachi (残火の太刀, "Longsword of the Remnant Flame"): In its Bankai, the blade takes the form of an ancient and worn katana, severely scorched by fire. Quotes Behind the Scenes